Saturn (Pokémon)
Saturn was a commander of Team Galactic. His main Pokemon is his Toxicroak. In the anime Saturn made his first appearance at the ending of A Secret Sphere of Influence!, though it was a brief appearance at the end of the episode. He, along with the other Team Galactic Grunts, commented that Jessie, James and Meowth did a lousy job at stealing the Adamant Orb for them, and framing Nando for the crime. Journey to the Unown Saturn later reappeared in Journey to the Unown!, along with his Bronzor. He managed to steal a cube that was under the guard of the Unown of the Solaceon Ruins and brought it with him back to the Team Galactic HQ. Saturn appeared again in Enter Galactic!, with the cube he obtained in Solaceon Ruins, which he exposed to the meteorites in Veilstone City, transforming it into the Spear Key. Later, he and a few Galactic Grunts went to go steal the meteorites, but ended up meeting Ash and his friends for the first time. He also battles Brock and his Croagunk with his own Toxicroak, but it ends in a draw, as Team Galactic retreats and fails their mission He appeared in'' Losing Its Lustrous'' and Double Team Turnover!, along with Cyrus, Jupiter and Mars. They stole the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb from the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. He reappeared with Cyrus, Jupiter and Charon in Saving the World From Ruins! where he was put in charge of excavation of the Spear Pillar from Mt. Coronet. Saturn appeared again in "Gateway to Ruin!, along with Charon, where they attempted to locate the ruins of Mt. Coronet. Saturn also appeared in the Team Galactic finale with three episodes, Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend!. During the final battle, his Toxicroak was defeated by Croagunk and after Cyrus passed through the portal created by Dialga and Palkia he realized that Cyrus had just been using him and the other commanders to reach his own goals and cared little for those who served him. Afterwards he was arrested along with Mars and Jupiter by Looker and stated that Team Galactic was finished. In the Games In Diamond/Pearl/Platinum he was first encountered by the player in a cave in Lake Valor after blowing up Lake Valor with the Galactic bombs and being successful in capturing the Legendary Pokemon Azelf, ending up battling the player and losing. He then appeared in the Team Galactic HQ, watching over the captured Legendary Pokemon. He battled the player and lost again, allowing them to free the Pokemon. He was also seen Charon (who he dislikes in both the game and anime) in Platinum. He admits he did not know the full extent of Cyrus 's plan. In all versions, he was seen in the HQ with the remnants of Team Galactic , apparently reformed and wondering if he should take Team Galactic in a more positive direction. He was the only commander not present at Stark Mountain, having refused to participate in Charon 's schemes. Personality Saturn, unlike his fellow commanders, lacks a hot headed streak and keeps cool and calm. He may appear to be Cyrus's second-in-command as he leads Team Galactic during his absence in a similar fashion Archer of Team Rocket did during Giovanni 's absence. Toxicroak.png|Toxicroak Bronzor.png|Bronzor Golbat.png|Golbat (Video Game) Kadabra.png|Kadabra (Video Game) Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Manga Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Terrorism Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists